Mission Impossible
by snowygirl55
Summary: Sasuke is sent on a mission to kindap Sakura form konoha and bring her to Orochimaru. But what'll happen when the Akutsuki come in? SasuSaku. Rated T just to be safe. Also, the first 2 chapters may be short, but i promise the rest will be way longer!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi guy's this is my first naruto fic so plz don't be too hard on me. I plan on updating as soon as possible for each chapter, but as you all know, school can really be a bother!!! Well hope you like it, Btw, here's Naruto with the disclaimer.**

**Naruto:Do I have to do this?**

**Snowy: I'll give you a free ramen coupon!!!**

**Naruto: Okay!!! Ramen, Ramen, Ramen!!!**

**Snowy: Get on with it already!**

**Naruto: Okay Okay, I'll start ok!!!**

**Snowy: You better, otherwise no ramen coupon for u!!!**

**Naruto: No!!! No, I'll do anything, anything, just give me the ramen coupon!!!**

**Sasuke: Then start the the disclaimer dobe!!!**

**Naruto: teme!!!**

**Snowy: Hurray for Sasuke!!!**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Naruto: Okay, Snowy-chan does not own Naruto in anyway!!!**

**Sasuke: All she owns is the plot for this fanfiction.**

**Snowy: sobs It's true! sobs**

**Mission Impossible**

**Chapter 1**

**By Snowygirl55**

Sasuke scowled. Never in his whole life had he thought he'd have to go back to that weak village Konoha just to kidnap a certain pink haired kunoichi. (**AN: Sasuke still doesn't know that Sakura's been apprenticed to Tsunade.)** Well now that he mentioned it, how exactly did he get himself into this mess? Well, it all began two days ago when he was called down to see Orochimaru.

Flashback:

_"Hello, Sasuke-kun," greeted Orochimaru as soon as Sasuke entered the room._

_"Hn." Sasuke replied with his usual bored face on._

_"The reason why I called you down here today is for an extremely important mission."_

_"And what is this mission, may I ask?" Askd an annoyed Sasuke. After all, he was wasting his precious training time here._

_"Your mission, Sasuke, is the kidnap Sakura Haruno from Konoha, and bring her back here ALIVE, anything else simply won't do. Your mission begind the day after tommorrow."_

_"And exactly how is Sakura of any use to you?" Demanded a pissed of Sasuke. Now not only did he have to go on a mission, but a boring one as well. And of what use would she be of anyway, she's just a weak kunoichi. But then again, Orochimaru's orders. _

_Orochimaru gave him a funny look. "haven't you been paying attention to Kabuto's gibberish for the last few day's" Questioned Orochimaru. _

_"No," replied the passive Uchiha._

End Flashback 

"Oh now, how he regretted not listening to the usually meaningless words that came out of the silver haired medic's mouth. 'This going to be a long night,' thought the Uchiha before making camp twenty minutes from Konoha.

**Well, I hope u liked it plz read and review!!! I really want to know you thoughts about this chapter!!! Was it good, was it bad? I'll accept flames, because I know that my writing is far form perfect. And feel to give me suggestions, too!!! I look forward to your reviews and they really encourage me!!! Btw, I know that this chapter is really short, I promise i'll try to make the next chapter longer!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thx to all my kind reviewers, and u non-reviewers to, though I really wish you'd review!!! I'm proud to announce that this is my second uodate in a day and that like I promised, it's longer than the last one!!! Btw, here is Gaara with the disclaimer.**

**Leah A: OMG!!!! I can't believe that **_**my**_** Gaara's here!!!**

**Justine D: What do you mean about **_**ur **_**Gaara!**

**Gaara: Snowy and her friends don't own Naruto in any way!!!**

**Everyone except Gaara: sobs**

**Snowy: sobs It's true!!! sobs**

**Leah and Justine: It's true none of own Gaara, Sasuke, or Neji!!!**

**Snowy: But I can still boss them around!!!**

**Gaara, Sasuke, and Neji: You wouldn't!!!**

**Snowy: true, Sasuke belong to Sakura and Neji belongs to Ten-Ten!!!**

**Everyone except Gaara: Review plz!!!**

**Gaara: Or else…**

**Snowy:spooky….**

**Mission Impossible**

**Chapter 2**

**By Snowygirl55**

Sakura covered her mouth, trying to stifle a yawn. She was dead tired and almost out of chakra from working nonstop at the hospital for the last two days.

'I can't wait to get home so I can take a nice long bath and finally get some rest.' Thought Sakura. 'Oh yeah,' she smiled. 'then after that I'll go visit mom and Dad during dinner." Suddenly her face fell, remembering something important. 'But they're gone now," she thought solemnly. Three weeks ago, while she was on a mission with Naruto and Kakashi, Itachi came to Konoha and killed her parents. Whether it was for killing Sasori or for turning down their offer to join the Akatsuki, she had no clue. All she knew was that even after three weeks, she still wasn't over her parent's death. 'Was this how Sasuke felt?' She thought as silent tears began running down her cheeks. Recognizing the scenery she sat down on a familiar bench. ' This is the bench where Sasuke left me that night,' she thought bitterly. 'Well that's all old news I'll probably never be able to see him again, no matter how much she wanted to.' Oh how she missed her parents! She missed her mother's smiling face and how her father was always concerned for her safety. She especially missed how at dinner, they would talk about their day and how attentively her parents would listen to her adventures, and how they'd always tell her how proud and impressed they were of her. Remembering that just made the tears fall down harder. She slowly got up from the bench and unconsciously started stumbling to the graveyard.

When she got to her parent's grave, she sobbed her heart out. Tears blinding her eyes, she was unable to see a thing. Hoping for a sign that her parents were still alive she started clawing her hands through the dirt. "Why!" she cried. "Why me! Why did you have to die! Why!!!" she sobbed before falling unconscious due to lack of sleep.

IILOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVEEEEEEEEEEEEEECHEEEESSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Sasuke leapt from building to building, searching for Sakura. He was easily able to sense Sakura's chakra, despite how little she had left. 'She's low on chakra,' he noted. It seemed that Sakura was currently at the other side of Konoha, and from what he remembered, at the cemetery. He flinched, that place brought back bad memories. 'Wait, but why the hell was she there?' He thought, concerned for his ex-teammate. 'Wait, what am I thinking?' Thought Sasuke, 'I thought I already broke all ties to Konoha.'

Five minutes later, Sasuke found Sakura unconcious on top of as grave with dirt-stained hands and a tear stained face. 'What happened here?' He thought. He quickly activated his sharingan searching for any potential danger. He then layed his eyes on the tombstone. It said, _"In loving memory of Natsumi and Takeshi Haruno__**."**_** (AN: I don't know their real names, so if you know their real names, plz tell me what they are.)** 'No wonder thought Sasuke, before lifting her up on his shoulder and going back to the campsite.

**So did u love it, hate it? Plz tell me!!! I really look forward to reviews!!! They're part of the reason why I write my fanfictions instead of keeping them in my head!!! Btw, I also accept flames and suggestions!!! Well, until next time!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Greetings my wonderful readers!!! It'a a miracle that I was able to fit this in my schedule today. I have so much hw, plus tomorrow's a really important Hindu holiday called Navratri, which needs me to stay up to 12 o clock each night for 9 nights. (don't wrry, I'm not gonna do it during school nights.) You're probably sick of my rambling so I'll make this really quick. Enjoy!!!  
**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, it would just be a bunch of squiggles, ok!!! I seriously can't draw!!! Also, there'd be way more romance and a lot more contact between Sakura and Sasuke. Also, Sakura would be way stronger!!!**

Mission Impossible 

**Chapter 3**

Sakura opened her eyes not recognizing surrounding. 'What, where am I?' The last thing I remembered…' Suddenly a voice woke her from her thoughts.

"Aa. I see you've finally woken up, Sakura." Said an all too familiar voice.

"Sasuke,' she thought, smiling bitterly. She fought a huge urge to cry. To think she ran into the man who broke her heart that day five years ago, and especially after her parents were killed, by Itachi nonetheless. She now knew how he felt, to loose the ones most precious to you, to know that you'll never be able to see them again. It was almost as bad as when he left. Even after five years it still hurt. And sadly to admit, she still loved him. Now to be able to see him again after all that happened was a miracle. To be able to gaze into those cold onyx eyes, filled with hate and loneliness, yet still containing a little bit of kindness. To be able to stare at his handsome face. Oh how she had longed to see him for the past five years. Compared to then, this was a dream too god to be true. But a question still haunted her mind. "Where am I?" She asked in a little more than a whisper, even though she had a feeling she already knew the answer.

We're in Orochimaru's lair." Stated Sasuke.

'Great,' she thought. 'Now I'm caught in that snake bastard's clutches. Hmph, he probably just wants me because the Akatsuki want me. Wait, how did I get here anyway?" "Well now that she thought about, how exactly did she get herself tangled in this mess? Suddenly, tidbits of what happened two days ago clouded her mind. She shook her head, desperately trying to stop the welled up tears in her eyes from flowing down her face, but it didn't work. In a matter of seconds, tears were flowing freely down her face, but it didn't work. In a matter of seconds tears were falling freely done her face. Crying her heart out for the second time in three days, she buried her head in the nearest pillow, before drifting off into a dark abyss of dreamless sleep.

SASUSAKUSAKUSASUSAKUSASUSAKUSASUSAKUSASUSAKUSASUSAKU

Sasuke sighed. 'Why the hell did Orochimaru want a weak kunoichi like her?' Last time he checked she was the weakest kunoichi on team seven, and always needed protecting, but boy was he wrong. Little did he know, Sakura was not the weak shinobi she used to be. Not only was she the best medic nin known to man, she was also the strongest kunoichi in all of Konoha. During her free time she was allowed access to the Hokage's library. And due to her superior intellect, she was able to made to memorize all of the jutsus ever made, including bloodline limits (such as the Uchiha Sharingan and the Hyuuga Byakugan) and more forbidden jutsus than what Orochimaru knew himself! Even more, she had developed many of her own jutsus that only she herself knew how to use including the papuroshame **(1)**. The papuroshagun was very similar, yet slightly superior to Sasuke's Sharingan (she's still working on making it equivalent to the Mangekyou Sharingan.)

Sasuke yawned remembering that he hadn't slept for three days, before unwillingly falling asleep.

**The Next Morning:**

Sakura woke up hoping that it was all a dream. That'd she'd wake up and help Naruto and Hinata prepare for their wedding which was going to take place in two months. Recognizing the room from the day before, Sakura groaned. She was still in Orochimaru's hold. "Damn that bastard," She whispered furiously. Due to his amazing hearing, Sasuke quickly snapped open his eyes. "Oh my god! He's awake, what should I do?" Thought Sakura frantically looking for an answer. "Wait, it's not like I still car about what he thinks, so why not treat him like any other guy?" She lifted her gaze to Sasuke, gulping as emerald met onyx. This was gonna be harder than she thought.

**Meanwhile in Konoha:**

Ino banged on Sakura's door yelling "Get up forehead, we have a wedding to prepare for!" Expecting to see a yawning Sakura glide out of the doorway and say "God Ino-pig, can't you knock like a normal person?" That she received every morning. 

After an hour of banging on the door and hollering like a maniac, Ino finally decided to fish for her key ring which held the keys to all of her friends houses in her weapon holster. Inserting Sakura's key in the lock, she turned the doorknob. 'That's weird,' she thought, searching for the light switch. 'Sakura is usually up by now.' "Sakura! I'm going upstairs!" She called before ascending up the stairwell and walking to the bedroom of our favorite pink haired kunoichi. She knocked on the door waiting for a response, but there was none. Slowly turning the doorknob, she entered the dark room. "Sakura…" She stuttered before flipping the light switch.. "Where are you?"

**Now back to Sasuke and Sakura:**

It felt like hours since Sakura just locked eyes with Sasuke just two minutes ago. The sight of his cold onyx eyes staring right at her knocked her breath away. She lowered her gaze to his chest, blushing when she saw it was bare. She lowered her gaze some more, turning scarlet when she realized where she was looking before quickly switching her gaze to the other side of the room, her face as red as a tomato. Sasuke smirked. As much as he hated to admit, Sakura looked extremely hot when she blushes. "Like what you see?" Joked Sasuke.

No reply until… "Wait, did the great Sasuke Uchiha just joke?" Sakura said half surprised, and the other half sarcastically.

"Hn. Maybe." Said Sasuke before slowly walking to the bed, and in an instant, pinning Sakura on to bed. "I don't see what Orochimaru sees in you." He stated.

"Oh really?" Before he could react, he was pinned to the bed with Sakura on top of him. "Sasuke, believe it or not, I've gotten better." She whispered seductively in his ear. 'Easy,' she thought. 'Just think of this as another mission to get information out of someone. Maybe I can find a way to get out of this place.'

Sasuke shivered in exhilaration, 'stupid hormones.' Well, two could play that game. Yet again, in less than a second, Sasuke had pinned Sakura onto the bed. Sakura attempted to get up, but Sasuke's steel grip was too strong for her. "Won't you stay to play?" he whispered seductively in her ear, nibbling on her ear to add some affect.

Sakura cringed. Sasuke was sure making this hard for her. 'Who knew that he could be such a pervert?' she thought bitterly. If it were some other occasion, she would have surely been enjoying this. She used to dream about this for god's sake! But there was definitely no way she'd give in. Suddenly, Sasuke's lips came crashing down on hers, desperately trying to fight her feminine urges, she bit down on his lips, distracting him for a moment. Luckily for her, before he could go back to his so called interrogating, there was a knock at the door. Without waiting for an answer, whoever knocked just stepped into the room. "Hello, Sasuke _kun_. I see that you seem to be enjoying yourself today, for the first time, I'm guessing." Said Kabuto, which made him receive a glare from the Uchiha. "Well, I'm sorry to disturb you but I have orders from Orochimaru sama to escort Sakura san to him for proper instructions."

Hearing Kabuto's statement Sasuke slightly loosened his grip on the girl below him. Seeing the opportunity, Sakura, pulled herself out of his grasp and said "Where is he?"

Kabuto pulled up his glasses. "Turn three rights and it's the last room to your left." As soon as she heard the directions she sped out of the room. She had to get out of here. Those feelings, the feelings of her love for Sasuke she thought she had buried a long time ago where coming back. There was no way she could love him, a traitor to Konoha. She had a job to do, and that was to protect her hometown and all the people who inhabit it. Sasuke would probably never go back to Konoha, so the only way for them to be together is if she joined Sound. No, she couldn't just become a missing nin, it was wrong, something she was never meant to do. 'Like marry Sasuke kun,' she thought sadly. 'Gawd Sakura, way to keep your act together!' she thought before finally following the directions that Kabuto gave her. 'Hmm,' she thought. ' I wonder what that snake wants from me, anyway.'

**Author's Note: See, just like I promised, this chapter is way longer than the first two!!! Sadly, I might not be able to update for a while since I have a huge science project, a huge math test to study for, student council, Students Against Destructive Decisions, and not to mention Halloween!!! But don't worry, I'll try to update as soon as possible. Btw, plz review!!! I'm open to flames and suggestions!!! Also, here's some vocab you probably don't know. Also, feel free to correct me if I did something wrong, and keep in mind, I was half asleep when I wrote the last 3 to 4 paragraphs!!!  
**

**(1) papuroshame (**_**pahpuro-shah-meh**_**) purple copy eye**


End file.
